


summer heat

by MoonlightPale (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonlightPale
Summary: Things happen to Sasuke - he's sweating, his pulse is racing, heart thundering, and he can't possibly breathe - and it's not because of the summer heat.》unintentional birthday fic for deeppoetocgirl/xxloveanddreamsxx.





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeppoeticgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/gifts).



> inspired by _deeppoetic girl/xxloveanddreamsxx_ i have written smut. 
> 
> enjoy, perverts. you're no better than kakashi. and i'm no better than jiraiya.

Sasuke presses her into a tree, clenching her fists and restraining them above her head with his lone hand, sharingan and rinnegan whirring on overdrive. 

Sakura sighs heavily, and his eyes drop to her chest - only for a mini, micro second, and he hopes he didn't catch him.

That fleeting glance is enough to imprint an image in his mind that has him burning up - and not from the summer heat.

She writhes her hands, and suddenly -

Suddenly he's pressed to the ground, and the earth shudders from the sheer force she tackles him with. Her petite form dominates his, hair falling in her eyes. 

She presses down his only arm with her left hand, and Sasuke catches his breath as her waist nails his torso down. 

He can hear Naruto shouting in the distance, ("What the  _heck_ , Sai? You can't through some fucking ink in my eye -  _hey!_ ") but the Uchiha doesn't care. He stares at her, leaning over him, green eyes crackling with joy, cherry lips in a haughty smile.

His pulse flutters, and his heart slams against his ribs. 

She adjusts her hold on him, and leans closer. Something under the button of his jeans stirs as her red tunic droops.

He tries not to focus on that - and looks back at Sakura's smirk.

 _Shit_ , he thinks,  _Shit, shit, shit_. Her smile was far more alluring than what was under her blouse. 

He's sweaty - and it's not because of the summer heat.

She adjusts her grip again, and instead of pressing down harder on his torso, she brings her nose an inch from his. He can see the flares of gold and emerald in her eyes.

"Yield?" She asks, and Sasuke grits his teeth. 

"Not a cha -"

His words are cut off as she slants her lips over his, her chest pressing against his, and he can't - he  _can't_ breathe -

She pulls away, and her previous confidence melts, "Shit," she says, moving her weight off him, " _shit_ , sorry, Sasuke, I -"

Sasuke pulls himself up, propping his elbow up as a stilt and he meets her lips again.

The feeling is good - too fucking perfect - and Sakura tenses before she begins to respond, moving towards is lips and cautiously nipping his lower lip. Sasuke tries not to shudder, meeting her eyes with an intensity he didn't know he could manage. 

"Let's get out of here," she says, fingers curling around his stump.

Using their contact to his advantage, he flash-stepped to his flat.

Sakura releases a squeak as she lands on the soft cushion of his mattress, and another squeak as he presses her down, lips on her neck. 

She grasps his hair, clutching at his midnight locks, mewling, and then she tugs at his shirt. It tears, like crepe paper, and is discarded to his side. 

He follows suit, taking off her blouse and before undoing her binds, he meets her eyes, seeking consent. She hums, burying her face in his bare shoulder. The bindings fall off her skin, and he admires the sight before him. Not in a sexual manner - _no._ He ran his finger across every dip and hollow of her torso, kissing the scars of swords and knicks of shurriken. She pulls his head down to her chest, uttering some annoyed words. 

Sasuke kisses her pebbled peaks. She moans, and Sasuke's member responds.

His hand slips into the waistband of her underwear, tickling the damp curls. She tenses in his arms, anticipating, and she nods vigorously. He pushes past the curls, meeting a slick, warm nub.

She hisses, and Sasuke takes his hand out, looking at her with concern. "Sakura? Did I hurt you?"

"No -  _no,_ you bloody idiot, you didn't!" She says, smacking his shoulder in reprimand.

She brings her hand into his pants, holding his length tightly, and Sasuke groans. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says bringing her hands out, and batting her lashes, "did I hurt you Sasuke-kun? Are you sure? Because we should totally stop -"

Sasuke kisses her again, and she effectively shuts up, and then he guides her hands back to where she was. She works him tighter than he could ever manage - perks of the strength of a hundred, he supposes - until he's reduced to a panting mess, but he stops her before he can come.

She blinks, as if being refused in some way, but he assuages those thoughts by bringing his hand to her pink tips, with slow pressures. He moves his other hand back down to her -

 _Wait_ , he freezes, and it's like a realization has struck him. "I only have one hand."

She shrugs, all-too-innocently, "Well then, I guess we'll have to use our mouths."

He lets out a noise of surprise when she pushes him down, and before he can ask her what she's doing, she frees his hard shaft, taking him in her mouth, and it feels like he's run himself through with his own chidori - the synapses of his brain short-circuit, and mind turns to mush. 

She hums, and vibrations thrum up his body, and -  _dang, why is she so good at this?_

He writhes, throwing his head back. He's exposing his neck so much, that even a genin could find his cartroid vein and knock him dead, but the intense pleasure is enough to make him forget. He pants, and his voice is throaty. He knows he's on his edge, and just one more -

She gets up, and leaves him twitching on his own bed. She smiles over him, much like at training today, and he curses. "Isn't that what you wanted?" She asks, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

He grits his teeth and brings his own hand to finish the job - 

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke," she says, taking his hand, and for the second time that day, he realizes he only has one hand. He narrows his eyes. 

He's breathing hard - and it's not because of the summer heat.

She looks him in the eyes. "You're gonna come inside me." 

Sasuke smirks now, but he hides it by kissing her bellybutton. His hair tickles her thighs, and she quivers and quakes around him. 

He pulls off her slacks.

Sakura holds her breath, as Sasuke strokes the inside of her thighs and down to her calf, and back, with slow, deliberate movements, eliciting small purrs every time his fingers drove close.

Her nub was swollen and dripping, he could tell, and her musk filled the air.

Sasuke's hand ventured towards it, fingers stroking the sparse, damp curls, and then retreated his journey back to her leg, the pads of his fingers feather-light.

Sakura growled, meeting his eyes, which were lazy and full of faux-innocence.

When he repeated the motion, fingers close - so close - achingly, painstakingly, so _almost there_ \- Sakura bucked her hips, and Sasuke pulled his hands away entirely.

Sakura let out a whine, and a groan when she realized his hands were gone, and finally brought her own hands down. Sasuke caught her wrists, eyes reprimanding.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. A battle of strength? Oh, this boy was inviting trouble. She smiled wickedly, about to tear her arms from his with all the grace in the world, when -

When he brought his head down to her throbbing sex, exhaling on her tight knot, and inhaling the musk.

Sakura moaned, squirming.

"Now," she said, voice strained. "Now, Sasuke, or I'll flashstep to the bathroom."

He smirked, only blowing softly on her again, hair tickling her thighs. Suppressing her quiver, Sakura glared harshly, calling him a number of names from her stunning vocabulary, to show him that she meant business.

"Oh, but what will I get in return," he asked, hands tracing the base of her breasts.

"Now, And you might still have the ability to move your head. _Might_." She said, green eyes ringing with promise.

Sasuke's hair brushed closer, "Threats are not enough."

"Now," she said, pushing towards him, but he pulled away. "And you might have a girlfriend."

Sasuke brought one finger and tapped the hard little nerve, and her reaction was immediate. She quaked and convulsed, her exhale throaty.

"What else?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

"Maybe you'll have a wife in the future," she said. "I mean, we're only nineteen, but -" her voice was cut off as a moan escaped her throat, vocal chords trilling.

His mouth closed around her swollen nub, tongue encircling it, teeth nipping gently. She pressed her legs around him, clawing sheets desperately.

She arched upwards, seeing stars, mumbling incoherent words that resembled his name, gasping and groaning and writhing and twisting and panting.

He ruthlessly worked on her, till she jolted of the bed, grasping his hair, tugging, eyes blurred and unseeing.

He stopped before she could come and she breathed heavily, quaking. 

Sasuke kissed her forehead, and looked at her with soft eyes. She kissed him slowly, and her hands flipped him over. His back rested against the headboard. She tugged off his pants, eyes crackling wildly, and sank onto his length.

Sasuke let out a noise he should be embarrassed about, as he threw his head back, hittibg the wall. 

He rose and sank, friction against her swollen nerves. She purred, relishing the feeling, and repeating the up and down motions in an alien rhythm. 

Something shattered, and he came, her tailing behind him. 

They collapsed on the bed, and the atmosphere was static as they calmed their whirring minds.

"I guess we missed training," she said. Sasuke laughs, kissing her slowly and chastely, devoid of the lust from before.

His breaths are cluttered, and it's not because of the summer heat.

**Author's Note:**

> check out deeppoeticgirls accounts! she's amazingly amazingly amazing.


End file.
